


Waking up Bruce Banner

by GammaProof



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 14:59:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12256680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GammaProof/pseuds/GammaProof
Summary: Tony wakes up before Bruce and has his own ideas about how to wake up Bruce.





	Waking up Bruce Banner

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway this is completely unbeta'ed and a mess, but I was lonely and needed to write smut. Sorry for all the typos!

Tony slowly opened his eyes to avoid the shock of the sun in case JARVIS had lowered the automatic tinting on the windows, a suggestion that they shouldn’t still be asleep if it was already noon. Tony was on his right side and felt the weight and warmth of Bruce at his back, and his arm around his side. Bruce’s hand was relaxed at Tony’s waist where they’d been holding hands before they fell asleep. Tony wiggled around a bit to stretch and felt something decidedly ungentlemanly at his backside and smiled to himself. 

Tony took Bruce’s elbow to keep his arm around him as he turned over in bed to face Bruce, looking at him still dozing in the mid-morning light. They had been up until two or three am again in the lab before Bruce finally noticed the time and insisted they go to bed to which Tony had waggled his eyebrows suggestively. “To sleeeeep...” Bruce said dragging the vowel sound out. Now, Tony looked at Bruce’s lips, and his stubble and his curls all a mess on the pillow, the curve of his ears and the few stray hairs between his eyebrows. He smiled to himself again and reached down below the sheets between them, as he put his other arm above his head to play with Bruce curls in his fingers. 

Bruce slowly blinked awake with an “ohhhh,” as he felt a gentle fingertip tracing his morning erection through his sweatpants. The first thing he saw was Tony’s smirk. “Good morning to you too, Tony.” Tony just smiled more in response and started to palm Bruce a bit more insistently, but still making sure he had Bruce’s eye contact firmly in place. Bruce slid his hand under Tony’s tank top and kissed him on the jaw, before Tony decided he didn’t care about morning breath because he had Bruce here and he was his, so he caught Bruce’s lips before he could back away. 

“What exactly did you have in mind?” Bruce mumbled out still gravely from not having used his voice much yet. 

“Well…” Tony reached up and pushed Bruce’s shoulder against the bed so he got the idea to get on his back and Tony started to kiss down his chest and stomach while pushing the covers back. Bruce felt the chill of the room start to reach him but he now had Tony straddling him and sending shivers down his spine. Tony was licking a stripe down his stomach toward his belly button and then blowing cool air onto it, and he felt his cock fill a bit more where it was pressed between his leg and Tony’s butt. Tony ground down a bit before continuing his descent down Bruce’s body. Looking up every so often to check that Bruce was ok with what he was doing. Bruce wasn’t about to tell him to stop. 

When Tony finally pushed Bruce legs apart so he could settle between then Bruce was fully hard. “Lift your hips up,” Tony commanded as he place his hands on either side of Bruce just above his waistband. Bruch put his feet on the mattress and lifted his butt while Tony pulled his sweatpants and underwear down in go, and then leaned back to get them off Bruce’s legs altogether which then fell to the sides of Tony’s thighs once more. Once they were off Tony leaned back up to kiss Bruce again and then ran his palm down his chest and stomach again as he pulled back. Tony gave Bruce another look to check he was ok before taking him in his hand and starting a slow gentle pace on Bruce’s cock. Bruce propped himself up on his elbows to get a good view. He could see Tony tenting his own pants but he wasn’t even palming himself yet. Tony let go of him to get down on his stomach and pull Bruce’s legs over his shoulders. Then gave Bruce another smirk as he started to gently kiss and lick at the head of Bruce’s cock, taking a break to pull at Bruce’s balls gently between his lips. The sounds that stared to fall from Bruce’s lips only encouraged him and he reached down his own pants to stroke himself as he took Bruce in his mouth. 

Bruce couldn’t look on anymore and his head hit the pillow as he relaxed his shoulders and neck and reached down to put his hand in Tony’s short hair as he continued to try and take as much of Bruce as possible. Tony knew his limits and made a loose fist around the base to hold onto, but kept Bruce’s thighs as close to his ears as possible. The heat of Bruce’s legs combined with the needy moans Bruce was letting out was going straight to Tony’s dick. 

Tony pulled back to check Bruce’s face and his eyes were closed and he looked like he was whispering to himself. “Bruce, where are you?” 

“I’m really close to coming, Tony.” 

“So come.”

“Not yet…” Bruce sighed out. “Get up here, now.” 

Tony disentangled himself from Bruce’s legs and balanced himself on his arms over Bruce, “yeah baby?” 

“Get those off, “ Bruce said pushing at Tony’s pants. Bruce pushed Tony’s pants and underwear down his thighs as tony reached for lube in the drawer at Bruce’s side of the bed. Bruce gave him a couple of strokes, sliding Tony’s foreskin back and forth and swirling his thumb over Tony’s glans earning him a hiss of approval. Bruce kissed Tony before he could get the lube open and continued to lightly tug at his length, which was now next to Bruce’s between them. 

“I feel like I was giving an excellent blowjob why’d you stop me?” 

“Because I’m making sure you are getting off too this morning. If we are having morning sex without brushing our teeth then I’m damn well getting my boyfriend off too.” 

Tony chuckled as he managed to get the lube open what still holding himself up on one arm. Bruce reached up and squirted a liberal amount into his hand before reaching down and wrapping his hand around both their cocks, starting a slow pace at first, bringing himself back to his orgasm, and bringing Tony along with him this time. 

Tony started to thrust against Bruce’s hand as well and slide along Bruce’s cock. They were moaning and breathing in each other’s space now as well. Making eye contact and stealing quick kisses between Bruce looking down at what he was doing to them. 

“Normally I would be insulted someone stopped me from blowing them, but this is the only reason I’m willing to accept being denied swallowing you down as I watch your eyes light up. “ Bruce chuckled at that and quickened the pace of his hand, which got him a moan from Tony. 

“Oh I’m close, Bruce.” 

Bruce twisted his thumb over Tony’s tip as Tony continued to pump into his hand hitting the ridges along his cock and as Tony started to spill out his name he caught his lips and Tony released his pleasure between them. The feeling of Tony coming between them sent him over the edge and he added his own orgasm to the mess on his stomach as Tony pulled his own sensitive dick away and looked down at the mess they had caused, still panting slightly. 

“That is a sight to wake up to.” Tony said and Bruce chuckled again. Bruce reached over to get the wipes to clean them up. Gently wiping Tony clean and himself, as Tony rolled to one side and put his head on Bruce’s chest, his pants still around his thighs, but completely forgotten. 

“If this is what happens after lab benders that don’t end until three am, I’m ok with it.” In response Bruce just tilted Tony’s face up and kissed him again. 

“Tony, I want to wake up next to you every day, no matter what.”

“JARVIS arrange for all of Bruce’s things that aren’t already here to be moved to the penthouse.”

“Sir at this point, I think that’s only a few medical journals.” 

“Right well, move them anyway.” 

“Tony, is this your way of asking me to move in? Cause you sort of already did that when you wouldn’t let me run away again.” 

“Yeah but that was before I realised I was in love with you, not just your brain.” 

“Did you just-“

“Shhh, we ‘re not talking about it yet, just accept it and move on.” Tony said as he nuzzled into Bruce’s chest again and closed his eyes. “JARVIS start the coffee and turn the shower on in 15 minutes.”

“As you wish, sir.” JARVIS chimed him. Was it possible for the AI to sound smug? He sounded smug to Bruce. 

Bruce just leaned his head toward Tony’s and held onto him tight, to let him know he was on board with him, as always. He was always on board when it came to Tony, ever since he met him on the helicarrier. He was completely and uttered fucked, but he was happy.


End file.
